thomasfriendstoysfandomcom-20200213-history
Take along/Take-n-play/Interactive Learning Railway
Take-Along and Take-n-Play are a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Learning Curve and Fisher-Price, Mattel respectively. They are compatible with each other. Take-n-Play Re-Design History The Take-n-Play range has gone through two major and notable changes. The first major change occurred in 2013, when numerous models were re-issued with noticeable upgrades, alterations and changes to their faces, wheels and overall detailing. New models during this time acquired the change in their release. This change coincided with the moving of production from China to Thailand. The second major change occurred from late 2014 , when numerous models were again reissued with complete redesigns, most notable to their size (length and height) and the smaller two-way magnets being dropped in favor of a one-way system, similar to that used on the Wooden Railway range of toys. This redesign is currently being used, with new releases also acquiring this new style. However, a select few items post-redesign use the original magnets and engines. Take-Along Engines history 2002 *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Lady *Diesel 10 *Mike *Duncan 2003 *Salty *Harvey *Mavis 2004 *Bill and Ben (two-pack) *Emily *Spencer 2005 *Murdoch *Arthur *Fergus *Diesel *Bill (single; UK only) *Ben (single; UK only) *Iron Arry and Iron Bert (Two Pack) *Iron 'Arry (single; UK only) *Iron Bert (single; UK only) 2006 LolDiesel *Skarloey *Culdee *Dennis *Molly *Neville *Mighty Mac *Sir Handel *Rheneas *Neil 2007 *Rosie *Freddie *Peter Sam *Oliver *Stepney *Daisy 2008 *Billy *Whiff *Stanley *Oliver aus only 2009 *Duke *D199 *Hiro *Skarloey RWS (canceled) *Rheneas RWS (canceled) *Sir Handel RWS (canceled) *Peter Sam RWS (canceled) *Rusty RWS (canceled) *Duncan RWS (canceled) *Ivo Hugh (canceled) *Duke RWS (canceled) Take-n-Play Engines 2010 *Thomas (discontinued) *Edward (discontinued) *Henry (discontinued) *Gordon (discontinued) *James (discontinued) *Percy (discontinued) *Toby (discontinued) *Emily (discontinued) *Rosie (discontinued) *Diesel (discontinued) *Mavis (discontinued) *Diesel 10(discontinued) *Spencer (discontinued) *Murdoch (discontinued) *Molly (discontinued) *Stanley (discontinued) *Skarloey *Sir Handel (discontinued) *Duke (discontinued) *Mighty Mac (discontinued) *Hiro (discontinued) *Hank (discontinued) *Victor (discontinued) *Charlie (discontinued) *Salty (discontinued) *Whiff (discontinued) *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand (discontinued) *Arthur (discontinued) *Bill and Ben (sold together in multi-pack; discontinued) *Scruff (discontinued) *Thomas mad Bomber 2011 *Donald (discontinued) *Douglas (discontinued) *Skarloey (discontinued) *Rheneas (discontinued) *Freddie (discontinued) *Bash (discontinued) *Dash (discontinued) *Duck *Belle (discontinued) *Flynn *Dennis (discontinued) *Den (discontinued) *Dart (discontinued) *Norman (discontinued) *Paxton (discontinued) *Sidney (discontinued) *Scruff *Flora (sold only in multi-pack 'Toby and Flora'; discontinued) *D199 (discontinued) 2012 *Neville (discontinued) *Dennis *Iron Arry (discontinued) *Iron Bert (discontinued) *Winston *Peter Sam (discontinued) *Luke (discontinued) *Rusty (discontinued) 2013 *Thomas (re-designed; discontinued) *Edward (re-designed; discontinued) *Henry (re-designed; discontinued) *Gordon (re-designed; discontinued) *James (re-designed; discontinued) *Percy (re-designed; discontinued) *Toby (re-designed; discontinued) *Emily (re-designed; discontinued) *Rosie (re-designed; discontinued) *Diesel (re-designed; discontinued) *Mavis (re-designed; discontinued) *Diesel 10 (re-designed; discontinued) *Stanley (re-designed; discontinued) *Skarloey *Sir Handel (re-designed; discontinued) *Hiro (re-designed; discontinued) *Victor (re-designed; discontinued) *Charlie (re-designed; discontinued) *Salty (re-designed; discontinued) *Whiff (re-designed, sold only in multi-pack and set 'Whiff's Messy Day' and 'Whiff's Banana Blooper'; discontinued) *Ferdinand (re-designed; discontinued) *Scruff (re-designed; discontinued) *Douglas (re-designed; discontinued) *Bash (re-designed; discontinued) *Dash (re-designed; discontinued) *Ferdinand *Belle (re-designed; discontinued) *Flynn *Den (re-designed; discontinued) *Dart (re-designed; discontinued) *Paxton (re-designed; discontinued) *Sidney (re-designed; discontinued) *Skarloey *Luke (re-designed; discontinued) *Duck (discontinued) *Stafford (discontinued) *Stephen (discontinued) *Connor (discontinued) *Caitlin (discontinued) *Millie (discontinued) *Harvey (discontinued) *Porter (discontinued) 2014 *Molly (re-designed; discontinued) *Arthur (re-designed; discontinued) *Skarloey (re-designed; discontinued) *Culdee (discontinued) *Stepney (discontinued) *Class 40 (discontinued) *Big City Engine (discontinued) *Thomas (re-re-designed) *Gordon (re-re-designed) *Percy (re-re-designed) *Diesel (re-re-designed) *Charlie (re-re-designed) *Spencer (re-re-introduced) *Hank (re-introduced) *Freddie (re-introduced) *Hiro (re-designed) *Dash (re-designed) *Iron Bert (re-introduced) *Victor (re-designed) *Salty (re-designed) *Connor (re-designed) *Timothy *Marion *Gator *Bill (re-designed, currently sold only in set 'Speedy Launching Bill') *Ben (re-designed, currently sold only in multi-pack 'Ben's Cement Mix-Up') *Samson *Flynn *Belle 2015 *Edward (re-re-designed) *Henry (re-re-designed) *Gordon (re-re-re-designed) *James (re-re-designed) *Emily (re-re-designed) *Rosie (re-designed) *Diesel 10 (re-re-designed) *Stanley (re-re-designed) *Ferdinand (re-designed) *Bash (re-designed) *Belle (re-designed) *Flynn *Den (re-designed, currently only sold in multi-pack 'Dieselworks Fix-Up') *Dart (re-designed, currently only sold in multi-pack 'Dieselworks Fix-Up') *Luke (re-designed) *Harvey (re-designed) *Porter (re-designed) *Duncan *Ryan *Mike the Miniature Engine *Rex the Miniature Engine *Donald (re-designed) *Douglas (re-re-designed) *Bill *Ben 2016 * Oliver * Toby (re-re-designed) * Philip * Ashima * Vinnie * Raul * Ivan * Yong Bao * Axel * Bert the Miniature Engine * Caitlin (re-designed) * Sir Handel (re-designed) * Whiff (re-designed) * Paxton (re-designed) * Millie (re-designed) * Stafford (re-designed) Custom Made Engines *Boco *Bert *Rex *Jock *Blister 1 *Blister 2 *Frank *Albert *Pip and Emma *The Works Diesel *Old Stuck Up *Smudger *Proteus *E8783 *Ivo Hugh *Bertram *Splatter *Dodge *Mallard *Sam *Logan *Thomas (mad boomer) *Thomas (Thomas Blows His Stack) *Glynn *Black James *LBSC Thomas *Gina *Frieda *Shane *Etienne *Rajiv *Carlos Vehicles *Trevor *Bertie *Harold *Butch *Lorry 1 (With trailer, eventually shortened down to Lorry) *Lorry 2 (canceled) *Lorry 3 (canceled) *Terence *Elizabeth *Thumper *George *Bulgy *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Oliver TP *Max *Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Patrick *Isabella *Buster *Kevin *Flynn *Captain *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Mr. Percival's Car *Jeremy *Bulstrode *Harold (with retractable Magnet) *Butch (Original & 2011 model) Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Rocky *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Troublesome Truck (Take Along) *Troublesome Truck (Take-n-Play) *Breakdown Train *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor line Caboose *Chinese Dragon *Magic Cargo Car *Sodor Log Loader *Magic Mining Car *Sodor Oil Barrel Loader *Coal Hopper Car *Fuel Car *Tar Car *Oil Car *Zoo Cars *Walmart Caboose *Target Caboose *Toys R us Caboose *Jack Jumps In Movie Car *Faulty Whistle Movie Car *Percy & the Funfair Movie Car *Rock hopper Car *Soap Car *Gravel Car *Water Tanker *Dual Cargo Car *Misty Valley Fog Cars *Musical Caboose *Carnival Caboose *Smelter's Shed Cargo Car *Mail Car *Hector *Fireworks Car *Sea cargo Cars *Popping Popcorn Car *Toad *Diesel Oil Tanker *Magic Quarry Car *Storybook Car *Sodor Supply Co (Two Versions) *Bubbles Car *Sodor Zoo Snake Car *Farm Animal Car *Spider Exhibit Car *Sodor mining Co Coal Flipping Car *Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose *Candy Cane Car *Holiday Van *Beehive Car *Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars *Paint Car (Red & Green) *Wharf Cars *Apple Car *Tidmouth Snow-globe Car *Holiday Caboose *Shark Car *Eels Car *Rescue Cars *Dinosaur Museum Cars *Christmas Mail Service Boxcar *Ice Cream sundae Cars *Morgan's mine Cargo Car *A Day Out with Thomas Tanker *Sodor Circus Monkey car Custom Made Rolling Stock *Henrietta *Express Coaches (Gordon's, James's, Spencer's, Henry's and Emily's) *Victoria *Helena *Old Slow Coach *SCRuffey *Rickety *Fred Pelhay *ULP *Troublesome LNWR Van (Prospective's Face) *Troublesome L&BR Van (Prospective's Face) *Troublesome Tanker (Prospective's Face) *Troublesome NG Slate Truck (Prospective's Face) *Sodor Red-Brown Cattle Wagon (Type 1) *Troublesome Red-Brown Cattle Wagon (Type 1) (Prospective's Face) *Troublesome LBSC 8-Ton Van (Prospective's Face) *Sodor Boxvan (Type 1)/Single Ventilated Van *Troublesome Boxvan/Troublesome Van (Prospective's Face) *The Naughty Pink Truck *Beret & Co *Jerome *Judy *Agnes *Ruth *Jemima *Lucy *Beatrice *Cora *Ada *Jane *Mabel *Gertrude *Millicent *The Truck *Slip Coaches *Merrick Metallic Engines *Metallic Thomas *Metallic James *Metallic Percy *Metallic Gordon *Metallic Toby *Metallic Henry *Spencer *Diesel *Rosie *Oliver *Molly *Neville *Emily *Lady *Edward *Duck *'Arry & Bert Merchandise Characters brought back for Take-n-play *Thomas (2010) *Edward (2010) *Henry (2010) *Gordon (2010) *James (2010) *Percy (2010) *Toby (2010) *Duck (2013) *Donald (2011) *Douglas (2011) *Oliver (2016) *Diesel (2010) *Mavis (2010) *Bill (2010) *Ben (2010) *Stepney (2014) *D199 (Spamcan) (2011) *Mike (2015) *Culdee (2014) *Skarloey (2011) *Rheneas (2011) *Sir Handel (2010) *Peter Sam (2012) *Rusty (2012) *Duncan (2015) *Duke (2010) *Mighty Mac (2010) *Freddie (2011) *Diesel 10 (2010) *Iron Arry (2012) *Iron Bert (2012) *Salty (2010) *Harvey (2013) *Emily (2010) *Spencer (2010) *Arthur (2010) *Murdoch (2010) *Neville (2012) *Molly (2010) *Dennis (2012) *Rosie (2010) *Whiff (2010) *Stanley (2010) *Hiro (2010) *Annie (2010) *Clarabel (2010) *Toad (2014) *Hector (2013) *Rocky (2010) *Mail Car (With Pull n Zoom Percy 2012) *Oil Car (Known as Fuel Car 2012) *Sir Topham Hatt's Car (2010) *Mr. Percival's Car (2011) *Bertie (2010) *Harold (2010) *Butch (2011) *Elizabeth (2010) *Madge (2010) *Jack (2011) *Alfie (2011) *Max (2015) *Monty (2015) *Byron (2010) "Lights & Sounds" engines *Lights and Sounds Thomas *Lights and Sounds Percy *James *Gordon *Rosie *Diesel *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Stepney Multi-car Packs *Thomas and "Days Out with Thomas" tanker car *Thomas and the Easter Cars *Thomas and Morgan's Mine Car *Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" car *Thomas and the Ice Cream Sundae Cars *Thomas and "Happy Holidays" Snowglobe car *Thomas and "Holiday Express" Cars (Holiday Van & Candy Cane Car) *Thomas, Tidmouth Snowglobe car & Holiday Caboose *Thomas & the Jet Engine (Includes Thomas, the Jet Engine Car, & a Jet Fuel Car) *Thomas & the "Reindeer Express" (reindeer Snowglobe car & Holiday caboose) *Thomas & the Paint Car (includes an exclusive paint splattered Thomas & a paint tanker containing either Red or Green paint) *Thomas & the bees (Includes bee-covered Thomas, a bee car, a bee hive truck, & a honey Tanker) *Thomas & the Lion Of Sodor (Includes Thomas, the lion of Sodor on a truck, & a random Boxcar) *Pop Goes Thomas (Includes an exclusive lemonade-covered Thomas & a Lemonade truck) *Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks (includes Thomas & 2 Troublesome Trucks) *Thomas and The Treasure (Includes Thomas & an Exclusive Pirate's Cove Car with a Treasure Chest) *Thomas Hard at work (includes Thomas, & three Sodor Construction Company trucks with loads to create a Covered Bridge) *Thomas at the Spring Fair (Includes an Exclusive Spring Fair Thomas & a Light-up Spring Fair Truck) *Thomas & the Summer Festival (Includes an Exclusive Summer Festival Thomas & a Light-up Summer Festival Truck) *Percy (Or Thomas) & the Birthday cars *Percy's Sweet Special (Includes Chocolate covered Percy, a Mr. Jolly's chocolate factory Truck, & a Sodor Sweet Shop tanker) *Percy & the Wharf Cars *Sir Topham Hatt's Hat Shop set (only at Toys R Us) *Percy & the Chocolate Cakes cars *Percy & the Holiday cars (Holiday van & Candy Cane Car) *Hoilday Percy & Hoilday Caboose *Percy & the Engine Wash Car (or Soap car) *Percy Hard at Work (includes Percy & three Sodor construction Company Trucks with loads to create a covered bridge) *Percy & Kevin to the Rescue *Buzz Buzz James & Beehive Car *James' Muddy Mess (includes an exclusive Muddy James with two trucks) *James' Ice Cream Express (includes sprinkled James, a Flatbed with Ice Cream Containers, & a Sodor Sweet Shop tanker) *Toby & the Christmas Cars *Toby and Sodor Carnival Cars *Spencer's Heavy Haul (Includes Spencer & two Special Trucks) *Gordon's Snowy Special (Includes an Exclusive Snow covered Gordon & two Trucks with coal & log loads) *Henry & the Gold Mine ( Includes Henry & a truck with gold cargo) *Edward & the Jobi Tree (Includes Edward & two Log cars with Jobi Wood) *Salty & the Ocean Cars (includes Salty, an aquarium car with a shark inside, & an Electric eels tanker car) *Salty's Catch of the day (Includes Salty, a boat on flatbed, a Brendam Fish market Truck, & what might be a fish oil tanker) *Hank & the Fishes (Includes Hank, a boat on a flatbed, & a Brendam Fish market Truck) *Thomas & Rosie *Percy & Mavis *Toby & Flora *Jack & Alfie *Iron 'Arry & Iron Bert *Lady & Bertie Gift Pack *Spencer, Rusty,Jack, & Emily Gift Pack *Thomas, Percy, & Rosie *Steamies vs Diesels 4-Pack (includes Thomas, Percy, Diesel, & Mavis) *Collector Vehicle 4 Pack (includes a Sodor Line Caboose, Metallic Percy, Metallic Lady, & an exclusive Metallic Silver Thomas) *Calling all engines 4-pack (includes Lady, Mavis, & an exclusive Face designed Thomas & Diesel 10) *Jack Jumps In 4 Pack (includes Jack, Alfie, Thomas, & Mavis) *Faulty Whistles 4 Pack (includes Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth, & Terence) *Roadway gift set 4 Pack (includes Bertie, Lorry 1, Terence, George) *Birthday Celebration 4 pack (includes Thomas, Percy, & two Present Cars) *Down By the Docks 4-pack (includes Salty, Harvey, Duck & a Sea Car) *Thomas' New Trucks 4-pack (includes Bill, Ben, an exclusive coal dust Thomas, & a Green truck) *Great Waterton Grand Opening 4-pack (includes an exclusive Sodor day Percy, a Decorated Caboose, Jack, & Alfie) *The Pack 7-Pack (Includes Jack, Alfie, Max, Monty, Byron, Ned, & Patrick) *Carry Case set 5-pack (includes Thomas, James, Lady, Annie & Clarabel) *Thomas and the Treasure 4-pack (includes an exclusive Gold-Dust Thomas, a Pirates Cove Car, an exclusive Movie Car, & and Treasure chest Cargo Car) *Muddy Adventure 4-pack (includes an exclusive Muddy Thomas, Muddy Rosie, Muddy Elizabeth, & Muddy Billy) *Hiro's Farewell Fireworks 4 Pack (includes an exclusive Thomas, Toby, & Fireworks car, & Sir Topham Hatt's Car) *Harold and sodor Airport Vehicles (Includes Harold, & an exclusive Jet fuel car & Spotlight car) *Rheneas and the dinosaur cars *Sir Handel & Apple Cart *Trevor & Apple Cart *Charlie & the Aquarium (includes Charlie, a fish Truck, & a fish Tanker car) *Muddy Ferdinand *Harold & the Search & Rescue Cars (includes Harold, a flatbed with lifeboat supplies, & a Sodor rescue Truck with Magnetic Load) *Kevin's Helping Hook *Victor & the oil cargo *Emily Stuck in the Brush (Includes an Exclusive Muddy Emily, & two trucks) *Scruff's Dirty Job *Surprise at the Steamworks *Tree Trouble at the Dieselworks (Includes Thomas, Den, a flatbed with a Cristmas Tree, & a Car with a Barrel) *Search & Rescue Center Gear Thomas (AKA Thomas to the Rescue) (Kmart exclusive) *Rocky to the Rescue (Includes Rocky & a search & rescue car) *Tales from the Past *Percy's Bumpy Delivery *Diesel's Spider Delivery *Rheneas & the Dynamite *Sir Handel at the Quarry *Salty's Diesel Delivery Pull N' Zoom *Pull N Zoom Thomas *Pull N Zoom Percy *Pull N Zoom James *Pull N Zoom Gordon *Pull N Zoom Diesel *Pull N Zoom Spencer *Pull N Zoom Toby *Pull N Zoom Henry *Pull N Zoom Salty *Pull N Zoom Edward (Cancelled) *Pull N Zoom Emily (Cancelled) Playsets *James & Hector Work it out Set *Work & Play Roundhouse set *Sodor Engine Works Set *Sodor Timber yard *Rescue Station Set *Let's Have a Race set *Sodor Mining Co. *Brendam Docks set *Harold's heliport Set *Center Island Quarry Set *Sodor Airport Set *Morgan's Mine Set *Carnival Adventure set *Knapford Station Set (Take Along) *Sodor Steamworks (yellow version of Sodor engine works) *Marshalling Train Yard Set *Working Hard Set *Really Useful Engine set *Thomas & Percy Starter Set *Toby's Main line set *Water Tower figure 8 Set *Bridges & Tunnels set *Great Waterton Fold n Go set *Knapford Mail Express Set *Thomas at the Farm set *Percy's Mail Delivery Set *Cranky at the docks set *Tidmouth Sheds set *Tote-a-train playbox set *Rescue from Misty Island *Knapford Station Playset (Take-n-Play) *Sodor Shipping Company Load & Go Set *Totally Tidmouth Mega-set (Includes Thomas at the Farm, Percy's Mail Delivery, Cranky at the docks, & Tidmouth Sheds) *Sodor Paint Shop set *Colin at the wharf Set *Sir Handel at Great Waterton Set *Rock Quarry Run Set *Sodor Engine Wash Set (Take-n-Play) *Tidmouth Tunnel Starter set *Toby at Trotter's farm Set (Tesco exclusive) *Sodor Dieselworks *Rumbling Gold mine Run *Thomas at Pirate's Cove (only at Target) *Scrapping Diesel 10 set (only at Toys R us) *Engine Lift Repair Shop *Sodor Search & Rescue center *Great Quarry Climb Set *Sodor Engine Wash Set (Take Along) *Sodor Coal Loader Set *Twist & Tumble Cargo Drop *Knapford Holiday Celebration *Sodor Paint shop *Around the rails with Thomas *Thomas Treasure hunt adventure *Slate loading station *Thomas at the Ironworks *Paxton at the slate mountain shed *Salty at the scrapyard Accessories & Track Packs *Straight & Curved Track Pack *S-Curve Track *Bridge Track Pack *Flexi Track Pack *Smelter's Yard *Cranky the Crane *Wellsworth Station *Gantry Crane *Drawbridge *Tidmouth sheds *Water Tower *Thomas & the special Letter *James & the Trouble with Trees *Percy takes a Plunge *Henry & The Elephant *Gordon Takes a Tumble *Emily's Adventure *Thomas To the Rescue *Travel Tote (Take Along) *Engine Launcher *Sodor Playmate *Bag of Track *Straight & Curved Track Pack *Cross & Switch Track Pack *Bridge Track Pack *Ultimate Track Pack *Great Waterton Expansion Pack *Rosie Circle Track Set *Storage Case *Track Adaptors *Charge & Go Thomas *Engine Belt Trivia thomas take n play and take along Slip coaches model are cancelled Take-Along Trivia *Edward and Gordon's prototype models had black tender wheels. *Gordon and Diesel 10 had circular buffers. *The character card for the metallic 'Arry and Bert read "Arr't' and Bert". *The character card for the metallic Gordon featured Thomas with Edward. *The character card for Jeremy showed an ordinary jet plane. *Mavis' prototype had red sideplates and white wheels. She also had a second face overlapping another one. *The last Take-Along model was Hiro. *Duck's model had grey wheels. *Duncan's model had white wheels. *James' metallic model had red wheels and Toby's metallic model had brown wheels. *Culdee's model had buffers. *Butch, Lorry 1, Patrick max monty and Madge's models had buffers on their backs, as did later releases of Elizabeth. *Bertie and Trevor were released both with and without rear magnets. *The Narrow Gauge 4 Pack contained Stepney despite him being a standard gauge engine. *Gordon, Spencer, Emily, Murdoch, Freddie, D199, Hiro and Mike had incorrect wheel arrangements due to sizing constraints. *There were two versions of James' standard model. One had grey wheels and the other had black wheels. If James was in a multi-car pack or playset, he had black wheels. *Annie and Clarabel had white wheels and red buffer beams; they should have all been black. *The mail coach was depicted as an open wagon. *A promotional advertisment picture of the Take Along range showed an Ertl model of Bertie instead of his Take Along model. *Three characters that were exclusive to the Railway Series were produced. *Trevor's model had grey wheels, when it should have had black wheels with red rims. *Duck's model had white wheels, when he should have black ones. *Murdoch's tender wheels were orange instead of black. *Douglas' character card had a picture of a scene from the cancelled episode The Missing Coach. Gallery Thomas (Take n Play).jpg|Thomas (Take Along) Thomas (2014).png|Thomas (Take-n-Play, 2014-2016) Thomas (Mad Bomber).jpg|Thomas (Mad Bomber) take_along_thomas_blows_his_stack.png|Thomas (Thomas Blows His Stack) Edward.png|Edward Henry.jpg|Henry Gordon.jpg|Gordon|link=Gordon James.jpg|James Percy.jpg|Percy Toby.jpg|Toby Duck.jpg|Duck Donald.jpg|Donald Douglas.jpg|Douglas Oliver (Take Along).jpg|Oliver (Take Along) Oliver.jpg|Oliver (Take-n-Play) Take n play Stepney.jpg|Stepney (Take Along) Mavis-lc-akealong.jpg|Mavis Diesel.jpg|Diesel Daisy.jpg|Daisy Dasiy (rws).jpg|Daisy RWS BoCo.jpg|Boco Bill.jpg|Bill (Take Along) Ben.jpg|Ben (Take Along) HNI_0081.JPG|Bill & Ben (Take-n-Play, 2010-2013) Ben (2014).png|Ben (Take-n-Play, 2014-) Class 40.jpg|Class 40 TheWorksDiesel.jpg|The Works Diesel Albert by pikafan2000-d58sp3r.jpg|Albert Pip & Emma.png|Pip & Emma Screenshot (11).png|Boxhill D199.jpg|D199 D7101.jpg|D7101 Screenshot (21).png|Bear 8783.jpg|E8783 Big City Engine.jpg|Big City Engine Flying Scotman.jpg|Flying Scotsman OldStuckUp.jpg|Old Stuck Up Lord Harry.jpg|Lord Harry Derek.jpg|Derek Lady.jpg|Lady Diesel.10 (Take n play).jpg|Diesel 10 Splatter.jpg|Splatter Dodge.jpg|Dodge Salty.jpg|Salty (Take Along) Harvey-lc-takealong.jpg|Harvey (Take Along) Harvey.jpg|Harvey (Take-n-Play, 2013) Emily.jpg|Emily Spencer-lc-takealong.jpg|Spencer 418ASQDCPNL.jpg|Iron Arry (Take Along) 415AVS84MPL.jpg|Iron Bert (Take Along) Murdoch-lc-takealong.jpg|Murdoch Fergus-lc-takealong.jpg|Fergus Arthur-lc-takealong.jpg|Arthur Take-AlongMolly.jpg|Molly Dennis.jpg|Dennis Rosie.jpg|Rosie (Take Along) Billy.jpg|Billy HNI_0083.JPG|Whiff Hank.jpg|Hank Flora.JPG|Flora Hiro.jpg|Hiro Charlie.jpg|Charlie Dash.jpg|Dash Bash.jpg|Bash Ferdinand.jpg|Ferdinand Belle.jpg|Belle Den.jpg|Den Dart.jpg|Dart Sidney.JPG|Sidney Paxton.png|Paxton Norman.jpg|Norman Winston.JPG|Winston Stafford.JPG|Stafford Marion.JPG|Marion Gator.JPG|Gator Samson.jpg|Samson take_n_play_custom_glynn_by_radrius-d8vjfku.jpg|Glynn Screenshot (9).png|Logan Screenshot (10).png|Sam Ryan.jpg|Ryan Philip.jpg|Philip Ashima.jpg|Ashima Skarloey-take-along- 1 155 1142685571.jpg|Skarloey (Take Along) RWS Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey RWS Rheneas (2).jpg|Rheneas (Take Along) RWS Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas RWS LC76064.jpg|Sir Handel Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam Rusty (Take Along).jpg|Rusty (Take Along) Duncan.jpg|Duncan (Take Along) Duncan (2014).jpg|Duncan (Take-n-Play) RWS Duncan.jpg|Duncan RWS 4121J0VeS8L.jpg|Duke Smudger take along.jpg|Smudger Hqdefault (8).jpg|Bertram Screenshot (27).png|Ivo Hugh Fred.jpg|Fred Take-AlongMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac Fearless Freddie.jpg|Freddie (Take Along, Take-n-Play 2010-2013) Fearless Freddie (2014).jpg|Fearless Freddoe (Take-n-Play 2014-) Luke.jpg|Luke Victor.jpg|Victor Victor comes to Sodor.jpg|Victor Comes to Sodor Victor's Big Splash.jpg|Victor's Great Splash Millie.jpg|Millie Screenshot (36).png|Protieas Beatrice.jpg|Beatrice Cora.jpg|Cora Ada.jpg|Ada RWS Sir Handel.jpg|Sir Handel RWS Mike.jpg|Mike (Take Along) Mike (2015).jpeg|Mike (Take-n-Play) Bert.jpg|Bert Rex.jpg|Rex Jock.jpg|Jock Frank.jpg|Frank Blister i.jpg|Blister 1 Blister ii.jpg|Blister 2 Annie.jpg|Annie (Take Along) Annie (Take-n-Play).jpg|Annie (Take-n-Play) Clarabel.jpg|Clarabel (Take Along) Clarabel (Take-n-Play).jpg|Clarabel (Take-n-Play) take_n_play_custom_henrietta_by_radrius-d8vjimv.jpg|Henrietta Slip Coaches.jpg|Slip Coaches Screenshot (93).png|Express Coaches Rocky.jpg|Rocky Hector.jpg|Hector Toad.jpg|Toad Chinese Dragon.jpg|Chinese Dragon Troublesome Truck (2002).jpg|Troublesome Truck (2002) Rickety.PNG| Teal Troublesome Truck (2014, Teal) Wal-Mart Caboose.jpg|Walmart Caboose Target Caboose.jpg|Target Caboose Trevor.jpg|Trevor Harold.jpg|Harold Terence.jpg|Terence Bertie.jpg|Bertie Lorry 1 On Flatbed.jpg Alfie.jpg|Alfie Bulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode (Take Along) Bulstrode (Take n play).jpg|Bulstrode (Take-n-play) Butch.jpg|Butch (Take n play) Lorry 3.jpg Lorry 2.jpg Lorry 1.jpg Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy Category:Merchandise